Aziraphale
Appearance As an angel, Aziraphale was assigned a human form when he was first stationed on Earth and, apart from gaining weight around the middle, it has changed very little in the 6000 years it’s been in use. For all intents and purposes, he appears as a middle-aged, white man, though, in reality, he is none of those things. He’s average height with short, white-blonde hair and brown eyes, and could easily be described as plump. A creature of habit and comfort, Aziraphale found a style he liked in the 1800s, and stuck with it. His clothing, which generally consists of a bowtie, waistcoat, and frock coat, is out of date and is worn, but very well cared for. He tends toward light colors, favoring blue, gold, white, and browns, and he always has a touch of tartan somewhere on his person. He’s never without a gold ring that resembles angel wings on his pinky finger, or his pocket watch, which also has angel imagery on it. Powers Like all angels, Aziraphale has a modicum of divine power. He can perform angelic miracles which, essentially, means he can make impossible things happen. This comes with some limitations in that the more complex a miracle is, the more energy is required to make it happen. Talents Discouraging people from buying books at his shop, epicurean, miracles Interests Collecting books (especially rare, first edition, and obscure texts), reading, good food, good wine, hot chocolate, classical music, plays & musicals, close-up magic History In the beginning, Aziraphale was assigned to protect Eden and its occupants as the Angel of the Eastern Gate. It didn’t last long. Adam and Eve, were wrongly, or maybe, rightly (who knows, it’s all ineffable, really) tempted into eating an apple from the forbidden tree of knowledge, creating original sin, and were expelled from Eden as a result. Aziraphale, worried for their safety in the wilderness, gave them his flaming sword for warmth and protection. As Aziraphale watched Adam and Eve from on top of Eden’s walls, he was approached by the demon, Crowley - then Crawly - who was the snake that had tempted Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. For reasons he didn’t understand at the time, Aziraphale found himself admitting he’d given his sword away to Adam and Eve. The pair wondered whether they had done the right thing and the wrong thing, respectively, and as storm clouds rolled in, Aziraphale sheltered Crowley with his wing from the rain, beginning a 6000 year old friendship between the two. As punishment for his failure with the garden of Eden, Aziraphale was assigned a permanent position on Earth. Throughout the years, he and Crowley, whose work in Eden had him rewarded with a permanent position on Earth, saw much of each other and during that time a tentative understanding blossomed into a friendship. In 1601, they came up with the Arrangement, an agreement to cooperate, casting miracles and curses for each other as they came up, so as to save them both a lot of time and work. With the Arrangement in place, Aziraphale and Crowley’s friendship continued to grow until 1862 when Aziraphale refused to provide Crowley with holy water believing the demon needed it as a 'suicide pill' if Hell found out about their deal. They didn’t speak to one another again until 1941 when an attempt at being a spy got Aziraphale caught by Nazis. Before he could be inconveniently discorporated, Crowley showed up and used a miracle to aim a Nazi bomb at the church they were in. Clues in on what was happening by Crowley, Aziraphale used a miracle of his own to make sure the bomb spared them, but not the Nazis. In his rush, though, he forgot to miracle the rare books the Nazis had taken to safety. Crowley, however, had not forgotten and he lifted the bag of books out of the rubble and returned it to Aziraphale. It was in that moment that Aziraphale realized he was in love with Crowley. The Arrangement, and friendship, continued, with Aziraphale keeping his feelings a secret from Crowley. Not only was the idea of Crowley returning the sentiment ridiculous, it was also dangerous. Heaven wouldn’t be pleased and, of course, Aziraphale would be punished, but if Hell ever found out, they’d destroy Crowley. So, things continued along the same way as they had--Miracles here and there, dinner at the Ritz, walks in the park, drinks at his bookshop… And then 2008 rolled around. The events of Good Omens happened, which is to say, a lot, happened (and to save time and space, you can go read about it here), and, in the end, Aziraphale and Crowley no longer found themselves on opposing sides. They were on their side. Though things were returned to normal, and Heaven and Hell were tricked into staying off their backs for the time being, both Aziraphale and Crowley agreed that a war would come eventually--this one Humanity vs Heaven and Hell--, but, for now, they were both due for a much needed holiday.